


All Good Things come in Circles

by queenofmahishmati



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Clueless Kumara, F/M, Gen, Grumpy Bhalla, Kattappa is facepalming in another universe btw, Mysterious Deva, Smitten Baahu, Star Trek References, Warning: Cringey Writing, seems like I left my writing sense back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati
Summary: What if you see someone for the first time, but they have met you before?





	All Good Things come in Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saamraagini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saamraagini/gifts).



> People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But _actually_ from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint — it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff!! **~ Steven Moffat**

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Bhalla shot a look full of contempt no sooner than his brother suggested it.  How in all worlds did the Federation come to pick him as their Captain, still escaped him. But now he knew why his mother was hell bent on getting him appointed as USS Voyager's First Officer— to keep his brother in line.

"I'm not taking you with us even if you managed to win against me," Bhalla frowned when Baahu opened his mouth to retort. "Someone in command needs to stay put on this ship and that is either you or me. Do not argue with me!" 

"Why can't you stay back then?" When Baahu demanded with a pout on his lips from the Captain's chair, he looked every bit of a spoilt child that he used to be when he was younger.

Bhalla tiredly shook his head while he cast another look at the tiny blue planet looming in the dark, "As the _Chief Science Officer_ , you know I need to take responsibility for this exploration mission, Captain."

"And as your _Captain_ , I need to take responsibility of my crew which includes your team too," Baahu pointed out smugly. 

"What about the rest of _your crew_?"

"They will be safe and sound on the ship." 

"But—"

"Captain's orders! You either go with me Commander, or we're leaving without you," Baahu shot him a triumphant smile as Bhalla pressed his lips in a thin line at being bested by the brat.  

Promptly, Baahu clapped his hands together once in victory before jumping up from his chair. "Well, now that that's settled— Lieutenant Mark, you will be in charge of the ship till we get back." He turned to face his brother next, "And I expect you and your team to gather in the transportation room within ten minutes to prepare for beaming down."

Bhalla nodded impassively at that, turning around and leaving the bridge without giving away his annoyance at their Captain.

* * *

 

 "There are no signs of life form except for the flaura that covers 43% of the planet surface," Bhalla muttered typing away thoughtfully on his tricorder while Baahu kept peeking over his shoulders.

"Does that mean we call this mission a failure?" Baahu's excitement deflated gradually as he looked around at the unusual trees that seemed more like enormous spear heads with tufts of green leaves sprouting out of them randomly. 

Bhalla clicked his tongue, moving away from his brother. "We have been barely down here for thirty minutes to get any conclusive evidence. Besides, I don't think the Federation would have particularly instructed us to explore this planet if it was of no interest. It cannot be M-class for no reason!" 

"Maybe they thought it would be amusing to send us on a wild goose chase," Baahu stomped away from the tree trunk he was leaning against.

"Why would you even think they'd do that?" Bhalla called back at him as he kept walking away.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to test our ability to work as a diplomatic exploration vessel or something?" He threw his hands up in the air before coming to pause mid-stride when he heard Bhalla snort. 

"Or to test your disability as a Captain who cannot follow the ground rules of hierarchy just because he is too excited to be in the centre of non-existent action!" Bhalla shot back as he snapped his tricorder flap close, making the touchscreen disappear. 

"Don't you—" Baahu began turning around to face his brother before he was cut off by the said man.

"No! You don't get to defend yourself when all I have been doing is babysit you—"

"COMMANDER," Their argument came to an abrupt stop when Bhalla's comm badge beeped before blaring with his subordinate officer's squeaky voice. "You need to come see this!" 

* * *

 

Baahu and Bhalla stood side by side as they carefully inspected the bare field in front of them that seemed to have some kind of energy pulsing over it while the rest of the area looked normal— well, as normal as it could with the unusual trees. Bhalla had his tricorder open, rapidly scanning the area while muttering under his breath, "I have never seen anything like this before..."   

"So something you don't know actually exists," Baahu's voice sounded smug from his side making Bhalla scowl at him.

"I said I have never _seen_ something like this, not never _heard of_ or _read_ about it before!"

It was Baahu's turn to scowl. "Well nerdie, what is it then?"

"The readings match that of the data from USS Enterprise's three years ago when it encountered a temporal distortion—"

"The  _Typhon Expanse_ event?" Baahu's eyes gleamed even as he suggested it.

Bhalla confirmed it with a wary nod, "Yes, which is why I want you nowhere near this space what with your curiosity that always gets us in trouble. Just don't touch anything, okay?"

Albeit, he said it a bit too late as the field emitted a rather strong pulse and Baahu raised his hand more out of reflex than anything when it shot towards him. And Bhalla who watched it all happen with growing horror was just about to push his brother out of harm's way when both of them were consumed by the distortion.

* * *

 

**_On USS Voyager..._ **

"What do you mean they are gone?" Admiral Kattappa's voice rang sharply through the silence that prevailed on the Bridge.

Lt. Mark bit his lip hesitantly before speaking up again from his spot on the Captain's chair. "The surface team encountered a localized temporal distortion field, Sir. While examining it, the Captain and the Commander got sucked in by accident... thus vanishing from the spot." He gulped when he saw the Admiral shaking his head, although he wasn't sure if it was in distress or exasperation. 

"Order a planet wide search," Kattappa's serious tone had everyone scurrying back to work on the Bridge. "If it was a temporal distortion, there are chances that they might appear in the same place once again. Keep a close watch and report back to me if there's any new development. Under no circumstances are you allowed to abandon your Captain and your First Officer, am I clear?" 

"Yes, Admiral!" Lt. Mark gave a curt nod before the screen went back again to displaying the odd blue planet of the Delta Quadrant.

Back on Earth, Admiral Kattappa pressed a hand to his forehead. _Those two_ , they always spelled trouble, didn't they? _No wonder he had lost all his hair because of them..._

* * *

 

_**On the unidentified M-class planet— or rather, below its surface...** _

A loud grunt followed by another sounded in the dark as two bodies crashed to the floor. 

"If this ain't my worst nightmare," Bhalla groaned before rolling up to his feet and shot a hand towards Baahu to help him up.

"Yours or mine?" Baahu snorted in response as he got up with his brother's help. 

"This is all your fault!" Bhalla muttered darkly while he scanned their surroundings with his tricorder. 

"What? I was merely defending myself. No one asked you to play the hero now, did they?" Baahu snapped back as he tried to reach Voyager through his comm links with no success. 

"Why did I even bother?" Bhalla growled before stalking off into the dark.

"Hey now, don't you dare leave me alone here. We need to stick together, Bhalla!" Baahu staggered behind his brother's dark figure.

"I should have left your ass back on the Voyager. Or better yet, on Earth!" Bhalla replied in a miffed tone.

"But you are stuck with me now. Where are you headed anyways?" Baahu grabbed hold of his brother's sleeve while he looked around.

"I think we're below the planet's surface. The entire area looks like a system of caves and I'm trying to find a way out. Our comm links should work if we reached the surface from where we can call Voyager for aid— let go off my shirt!" Bhalla swatted at his hands when Baahu sushed him. 

"What?"

"I heard something!"

Both of them fell silent and moved in sync to retrieve their phasers as the noise, which suspiciously sounded like footsteps, drew closer. 

Just before the person turned around the corner, Baahu moved to cover his brother while raising his phaser at the newcomer only to be met with a bright flash of light that temporarily left him blinded. 

"What are you both doing here _again?"_ An exasperated voice asked from behind the source of light. A woman's voice to be exact. 

"Who are you?" Bhalla who had his eyesight intact all thanks to Baahu's knightly deed, moved from behind his brother with his phaser still held alert as he faced the newcomer.

A dark-haired young woman dressed in long and elegant robes narrowed her eyes at him while lowering her flash light, "You have got to be kidding me!" 

* * *

 

The two brothers followed Devasena, who only revealed her name out of sheer annoyance than anything after Baahu _the-smitten-idiot_ took to calling her _'my lady,'_ through the elaborate tunnels with too many questions that she barely answered in mono syllables. But Amarendra Baahubali refused to give up.

"Are we below the planet's surface?"

"Yes."

"Something conceals the entire underground system, doesn't it? We couldn't pick it up on the scanner."

"A Dispersion field."

"Borg technology, _really?"_ Baahu's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that.

"Yes," Devasena's voice remained neutral.

"How come you got your hands on it while hiding under the planet's surface?"

"You ask too many questions." A tinge of annoyance coloured her tone now.

"Its only natural after making first contact. Especially after meeting a beautiful woman like you, you can't expect us to hold back!" Baahu grinned, barely removing his gaze from her. Whereas Bhalla desperately wished to dissolve into the darkness instead of witnessing how his brother kept on embarrassing himself. And that was probably the moment he decided to vehemently deny all possible relations to him in the future. 

"More like _second_ ," Devasena replied completely ignoring the latter part of whatever Baahu said, piquing Bhalla's interest this time. 

He stopped forward and away from his brother's shadow, "About that, I remember you asking what we were doing here _again?_ Have you met us before?" No matter how much the Captain claimed to trust her, Bhalla refused to let go of his suspicion regarding the entire situation. 

Devasena sighed just as they entered what seemed like a large hall full of pillars. "Kind of yes."

"What does that mean?" Baahu beat him to it, sneaking his way back into their conversation.

"It's complicated!" She muttered coming to an abrupt stop in the centre of the large hall which looked more like a base of sorts, with computers and panels covering most of the walls and people hurrying about without paying them much heed. A command centre. It had to be one, Bhalla noted as he observed the entire place. It almost seemed as efficient as a starship which incited his curiosity further. 

But before either of them could probe her any more, a deeper voice greeted them cheerfully.

"Friends! You are back already? Did you miss us that much?" A man almost as tall as Baahu joined the trio.

At their identical confused look, Devasena chose to reply instead. "No Kumara! This is their _first_ time here," she insisted making the newcomer pull away from the hug he was going in for.

"Oh!" Kumara shrunk under their gaze defeatedly, "So they don't know me yet?"  

"Maybe we could—" Baahu began in a placating tone only to be cut off by his rude brother. 

"Where is this place?" Bhalla demanded, brushing off his Captain's annoyed look as he focused on Devasena, clearly recognizing the air of authority in her words and actions. 

"We are under the surface of Kuntala-Prime," Kumara stated instead, rather proudly, only to earn a look full of distaste from the Commander. 

"And why would you live under the surface when you have a perfectly habitable planet above?" Bhalla raised a single brow, still directing his questions at the woman present amidst them. 

"Chronitons," Devasena eventually gave in, pinning him with a sullen glare. "Most of the planet's surface is affected by chroniton radiation which causes temporal distortions from time to time, making it impossible to live up there without going deranged."

"You mean to say these temporal casualties are a regular occurrence?" Bhalla's eyes flashed with concern, wondering about the planet's space-time continuum and how fragmented time must be within its dimension. 

Devasena nodded, "Above the surface, yes. There's no stopping it which is why we moved down below. But what I don't understand is how the two of you ended up here past our security shields and dispersion field." Her dark brown eyes zeroed in on them skeptically and Bhalla could only roll his eyes when Baahu took that as a sign sweet talk further.

"Maybe we were meant to meet you," he muttered completely stricken, causing Bhalla to cringe yet again while Kumara Varma barked out a laugh. 

The Commander stepped forward before his Captain could make a further fool out of himself. "How do we get out of here? We need to let our ship know we are safe before they summon the entire fleet for rescue." And he knew their crew were fully capable of it. 

It was Kumara Varma who replied when Devasena fell silent with a thoughtful look on her face. "You need to get back to the surface for your comm links to work again and get beamed up. That's what you did the other time anyways..."

"Or," she cut threw their speech, causing the three men to look at her simultaneously, "we could transport you directly to your ship from here which would save you from being stuck in this time loop!"

"You could do that?" For the first time since they met, there was a hint of respect in Bhalla's words. 

She lead them to the other end of the room to a transportation pad, "It's the only way to close the distortion and stop you guys from creating any more alternate timelines. I'm certain that your transporter beam encountered another chroniton field on your way up which would explain your previous— _next_ visit!"

The two men climbed up the platform before turning to look at her from their spot. "Does this mean we'll never get to meet you again?" Baahu asked with a note of worry in his voice.

"You will," Devasena replied with a decisive nod. "We still have a lot to discuss over the diplomatic relations and trade agreements with the Federation!"

 "You can have him all to yourself as part of the trade agreement if you want," muttered Bhalla, throwing an irritated look at his love-struck brother. 

Devasena surprised them by laughing aloud at that. "You said the same thing last time!" The sound of her laughter was strange, it continued to ring around them pleasantly even after she fell silent.

Just when the countdown began and the transporter beam began surrounding them, Baahu hastily posed the one single question that seemed to have nagged him since they met her. "How come you remember our other encounter if this was a time loop?"

Devasena tilted her head to the side with a curious little smile, "It's rather simple really. We exist out of time, Captain!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The above fic is a part of The Baahubali Birthday Exchange '18, requested by the wonderful _saamraagini_. Thank you so much for the amazing prompt. It helped me bring two of my favourite worlds together. I know you requested a BaahuBhalla sibling banter, but I just had to weasel in Devasena because it made it sound all the more better in my head. I hope you like it!!  
>  And the rest of you, thank you for reading. Cheers xx  
> ((Please don't ask what I wrote cause I have no clue))
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot of this drabble. If it did, Bhalla would've been immortalised :3  
> Ps. To all you trekkies, I know it takes 30 years to reach Delta Quadrant without the Caretaker's meddling but please humour me. I purposefully used Voyager because it seemed more fitting!!  
> Pps. The ending may sound rushed, but I wrote it round and round in circles before I left it there at last. It just didn't work like I wanted it to T_T


End file.
